


Mile High

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: MTMTE, NSFW, NSFW text, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, Transformers - Freeform, Tumblr request, alt mode fucking, i dont know shit about aircrafts, i had to google wtf the inside of a helicopter looked like, idk why you guys are always so thirsty for this, idw whirl, mtmte whirl, valveplug, whirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Whirl is a kinky copter and gets down and dirty with reader: alt mode fuck.//request from tumblr: listen.. i luv ur alt mode fuckin fics so could we get whir l





	Mile High

“C’mon fleshie, you know you’ll like it,” Whirl laughed. He slowly blinked his optic, attempting a wink. Anything out of the ordinary turned sexual was an alarming turn on to Whirl. Someone had made a passing joke at the two of you, moments before, when you had thought you were alone, kissing along the sensitive metal of his neck. How do humans even interface? In the cockpit? They had said. You had interfaced with Whirl plenty of times. And you’d admit, the copter got you to do some pretty bizarre things to get him off. Every day was a new adventure when it came to him.

“Please? Pretty please? I promise I won’t pinch your ass so hard this time. I wont even be able to reach it inside me anyway,” he shifted, transforming into helicopter mode.

“Fine,” you sighed as he popped open his canopy for you to climb in. “Just don’t make it weird.”

“Oh, it will definitely be weird. I’m practically leaking behind my panels just thinking of you inside me.” You rolled your eyes. You’d humor him. He may be into some wild and weird things, but Whirl was a great lay. You started stripped off your clothes, draping them over the pilots seat. You ran your hands down your own body, setting the tone for the mood.

You had no idea how to fly a helicopter. You never needed to learn. You climbed into the seat, bare ass to the cushion, and leaned back. There were so many buttons, so many levers, and you didn’t know what any of them did.

“Promise me you won’t blow anything up if I start touching you in here?” You tried to sound cool, but really you were nervous. Whirl would take any excuse to blow something up.

“Depends…where are you touching me?” You knew if Whirl had a mouth he’d be giving you the smuggest grin. You reached out to touch what you could assume was some type of throttle? You fingers barely grazed the handle when he let out an obscene moan.

“Fuck, if you touch me there enough, this whole building might explode,” his voice rose a octave. You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Something in the way his voice faltered made it seem like a spot he was sensitive about…maybe if you tried touching again…with something else?

You leaned down and pressed your tongue against it, wrapping your hands around the shaft of the lever. The copter cursed. Maybe that was a sensitive spot. You continued to work your hands and mouth against him, not really quite sure if you were doing this right, but it was enough that it evoked a positive reaction from him.

“Frag, fleshie, I hope to Primus you’re touching yourself in there. That would be so hot,” his voice hitched. You weren’t but should you? If this was really turning Whirl on, then maybe you should. You leaned back into the seat, hands running up and down your thighs, almost nervous to be touching yourself for him. Your hands dipped down between your legs, the evidence of your arousal already dripping into his seats. Hitting a sensitive nerves, you choked out a short moan. Whirl responded in like. You kicked your feet out to press against his pedals and a free hand reached out to run along his control panel. With a screech, his rotors kicked on and you could hear the gust of air propel you off the ground before you felt it. Whirl took off to the skies, you still inside.

“I want you to fuck yourself and when you overload I’ll let you back down,” he laughed. Whirl was always turned on by the dangerous. You just had to live with that. Above the clouds you didn’t have to worry about possibly being caught behind the glass of his windshield. 

You leaned forward, chest pressed against the buttons of his control panel. Hands smoothing their way across them, across the glass, back down over his levers, and down your body. Whirl’s voice through his cockpit came out in spurts, sentences obstructed by bursts of static and chirping sounds. He was coming undone and you didn’t even touch a valve or a spike at all.

Your hands were working your body frantically. You were climbing up to your peak and you knew you’d break soon. If you let him know, would he also overload? Could he?

“Whirl, I’m close,” you admitted.

“Suck that throttle when you overload, fleshie. I wish I could see your face.” You did as he said, moaning his name against his own controls as your came crashing down with pleasure. Your eyes slammed shut, unsure of what you were even doing to him, as your own breath trapped in your throat. His engines sputtered, his frame dipped in the air, slowly coming down to a landing pad he’d make on his own.

Once safely on the ground, he popped his canopy for you to exit. You started to put on your clothes.

“Ah-ah,” he sing songed. You turned to look at him as he transformed back into the form you knew him best. “You’re coming back to the habsuite with me. That was the most intense foreplay I’ve ever had, so I hope you’re in the mood for a good spiking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr loves the alt mode fuck?  
> If you'd like to request anything, head to @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
